On September
by Park Minnie
Summary: Segala hal manis yang terjadi antara Yesung dan Ryeowook. Semua terjadi dalam bulan yang amat manis, bulan September.


**Title** : On September  
**Pairing** : Yesung Ryeowook  
**Rating** : T  
**Genre**: Romance

.

**Warning!**BL or BoysLove! Unfunny story. May make you puke.

.

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dibawah pohon hijau di bulan September yang hangat.**

Aku memandang kosong ke depan, padahal saat itu aku berencana membaca buku yang sedang kupeluk ini. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak melakukannya, aku terus memandang ruang kosong di depanku. Yah, tidak kosong sebenarnya. Hamparan rumput hijau di belakang sekolah, pohon-pohon besar yang ada di sini, serta langit biru yang cerah terlihat dalam pandangan mataku.

Aku terus melamun hingga disadarkan dengan suara bedebum dari di belakangku. Aku menoleh. Seseorang terjatuh! Dengan cepat aku meletakkan bukuku dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat aku sudah berada di depannya yang masih jatuh tengkurap.

"Aww ...," ringisnya saat ia mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk bangun. Saat tubuh kecil itu akan terjatuh lagi, dengan cepat aku menarik tangannya untuk bangun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lagi saat ia menepuk-nepuk celana sekolahnya yang kotor.

"Y-ya, aku tidak apa-apa ...," lirihnya.

Dan saat itu, ketika aku melihat wajah mungilnya, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan kehangatan yang disajikan dalam bulan September ini. Bukan, rasa hangat ini lebih dari sekedar cuaca pada bulan September.

Ya, ini adalah sebuah rasa yang ketika aku menatap wajahnya, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Rasa yang jika aku mendengar suaranya, tubuhku menghangat. Rasa yang biasa mereka katakan, sesuatu yang bernama ...

Cinta.

.

.

**Di bulan September selanjutnya, aku mengungkapkan rasa yang selama ini aku rasakan.**

Ternyata mereka benar, sesuatu yang lazim terjadi itu memang bisa mengubah segalanya. Sejak aku bertemu dengannya melalui cara yang tak wajar di bulan September tahun lalu, aku menjadi seseorang yang berbeda.

Tidak semua. Tapi tubuhku yang selalu terasa dingin menjadi hangat, saat aku melihatnya tersenyum seperti mentari pagi. Bahasa tubuhku yang kaku menjadi rileks, saat dia di dekatku. Dan hatiku yang kosong, kini terpenuhi dengan sebuah rasa yang sangat membahagiakan.

Entah apa yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Mata beningnyakah? Atau wajah malaikatnya? Senyum cemerlangnya? Entahlah, yang jelas kehadirannya membuatku mengalami hal ini.

Dan saat ini, di bulan yang sama dan tempat yang sama aku akan mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Tak peduli jika ia tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku tidak bisa menutupinya lagi, rasa ini sudah tak terbendung lagi. Dan aku harus mengungkapkannya.

"Saranghae ...," akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

.

.

**Dari bulan September waktu itu, aku selalu bersamanya. Hingga saat aku bertamu ke rumahnya.**

Aku berhadapan dengan orang tuanya saat ini. Aku tahu, saat ini pasti akan terjadi. Berhadapan dengan orang tua kekasihku, mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai anaknya, meminta restu dalam hubungan kami, dan jika tidak direstui ...

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" tanya ibunya setelah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat.

"Sudah satu tahun, ahjumma," jawabku singkat sambil melirik kekasih mungilku yang tertunduk dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kalian tahu 'kan apa resikonya tentang hubungan kalian? Kalian akan dicap aneh, kalian akan dijauhi dengan orang-orang di sekitar kalian. Kalian sama-sama pria," ucapan tajam ayahnya itu membuat orang yang sangat aku cintai disampingku mempererat genggamannya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, dan terus membahagiakannya. Jika ia tidak mau lagi bersamaku, aku akan melepaskannya dan membiarkannya mencari kebahagiaannya. Aku hanya ingin kalian merestui hubungan kami,"

Aku tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatku, tanganku sudah dihinggapi air dari mata kekasihku. Dapat kutebak, saat ini perasaannya pasti sama denganku. Rasa gelisah, gugup, galau dan sebagainya bercampur menjadi satu. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, pasrah dengan keputusan mereka.

Ini memang tidak lazim, sangat tabu untuk dijalani. Tapi aku begitu mencintainya, aku membutuhkannya dan tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana jika aku tak bersamanya. Aku tak tahu. Apakah rasa ini salah untuk kami jalani?

Dan begitu aku mendengar sebuah kalimat yang dilontarkan kedua orang tua kekasihku, aku tercengang. Air mata kekasihku turun lebih deras. Begitu pun dengan cairan bening yang sedari tadi aku tahan agar tak keluar.

"Kami, merestui kalian,"

.

.

**Entah apa yang merasukiku saat itu hingga aku melakukannya, juga di bulan September.**

Hujan turun dengan lebat pada malam itu. Padahal siang tadi cuaca sangat panas. Dan sialnya kami tidak membawa kendaraan atau payung. Seperti pejalan kaki lainnya, kami berlari ke arah apartemenku dengan berlari. Aku menggenggam tangan kecilnya dan sesekali kami tertawa hingga akhirnya kami sampai ke apartemenku.

Kami mengeringkan badan dan menukar baju. Sembari menunggunya yang sedang mengganti baju, aku mengganti-ganti siaran TV dan tak sengaja aku menekan sebuah stasiun TV yang saat itu menayangkan tayangan dewasa. Aku terpaku hingga aku mendengar bunyi pintu yang terbuka dan suaranya yang memanggil namaku dengan manja. Buru-buru aku mematikanTV dan melihat ke arahnya.

Oh shit!

Aku lebih terpaku dengan apa yang kulihat di hadapanku. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjangku yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Tetesan air dari rambutnya yang memang belum kering benar membasahi kemejaku, membuat kemeja putihku yang tipis bisa memperlihatkan kulit pundaknya yang mulus. Badannya yang mungil dan seksi itu sangat membuatku panas, dan jangan lupakan kakinya yang mulus itu.

Dari pandanganku, entah mengapa wajahnya terlihat begitu menggoda. Matanya sayu menatap hanya ke arahku, mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan dari sana aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

"Sungie-hyung ...,"

Sesaat setelah ia menyebut namaku, aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan memberikan ciuman panas. Dan aku tak tahu apa-apa lagi, tubuh kami sudah berada di atas kasur dalam keadaan naked. Di malam yang hujan dan dingin itu, aku melakukannya. Merasukinya sedalam yang aku bisa, mendesahkan namanya ...,

Aku menyentuhnya.

Begitu pagi datang, aku panik. Bagaimana jika dia menyesal? Bagaimana jika itu hanyalah nafsuku saja dan ia belum siap? Bagai_

Tapi semuanya runtuh saat aku melihat senyum cerah di wajahnya.

"Saranghae ..., nae Wookie," dan aku menciumnya.

.

.

**Pada bulan yang sama, aku menjadikannya permaisuri dalam hidupku.**

Suasana hening menyelimuti gereja ini. Gereja dimana aku dan dia akan mengucapkan janji untuk selamanya bersama. Ya, aku sudah memutuskan, aku berjanji pada Tuhan aku akan menjaganya selama hidupku. Dan dihadapan Tuhan juga aku akan menjadikannya pendamping hidupku.

Begitu terdengar suara derit pintu yang dibuka, aku menolehkan wajah dan memandang lembut pada seseorang yang akan menjadi milikku. Sebentar lagi ... .

Alunan lembut denting piano menemani langkahnya menuju kearahku. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Oh, bisa kulihat kedua pipinya merona dan membuatku melebarkan senyumku. Tuhan, tak akan cukup rasa syukur dan terima kasihku kau memberikan seorang yang akan menemaniku hingga aku kembali padamu.

Begitu ia berada di dekatku, aku bisa mendengar ayahnya berkata.

"Tolong, jaga putraku. Bahagiakanlah Ryeowook, Yesung-ah,"

"Ne. Aku berjanji, percayakan padaku," jawabku mantap.

Dan sekarang aku menjalankan suatu yang amat suci dan sakral yang akan mengikat kami. Menyatukan cinta kami untuk selamanya. Membuatnya milikku sampai akhir hayat.

Tuhan, terima kasih kau memberikannya untukku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sungie-hyung, kau memikirkan apa?" Aku tersentak dari lamunanku begitu seseorang memanggilku dan menarik-narik lengan bajuku.

"Hah? Oh, bukan apa-apa," jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas dengan wajah istriku yang tertekuk lucu.

"Uuh, kau bohong! Jelas-jelas tadi kau melamun!" Haah, dia memang keras kepala. Mau tau saja segalanya. Tapi, wajarlah. Dia berstatus istriku sekarang! Istri? Kau bingung aku memanggilnya istri jelas-jelas dia seorang pria? Hehe, di sini aku aku yang menjadi suami. Aku yang bekerja, aku yang menafkahinya dan aku yang berada di posisi atas saat di ranjang. Yaah, kalian tahu lah apa itu!

"Katakan! Katakan! Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Kau ini ...," kataku sambil menyipitkan mata, "Baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya," tambahku lalu menaruh tanganku di pinggang kecilnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke pangkuanku. "Apa? Apa?" tanyanya tak sabaran.

"Aku ..., memikirkan ...," kataku sepotong-potong untuk menggodanya. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali melihat wajah cemberutnya itu. Benar-benar manis!

"Apa? Ayolaaah, katakan saja langsung!" katanya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Oke, oke. Aku memikirkan tentang kita," balasku cepat.

"Hah? Tentang kita? Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Kau pernah berpikir tidak, kalau hampir seluruh kejadian-kejadian penting itu terjadi di bulan yang sama, bulan September. Kau ingat? Saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu, menyatakan cinta padamu, mendapatkan restu dari orang tuamu, hari pernikahan kita juga di bulan September. Hei, bahkan aku pertama kali menyentuhmu juga di bulan September! Hahaha!" jelasku menggodanya dan semakin memeluknya erat.

"Ya! Yang terakhir jangan disebut! Dasar!" Dia menepuk lenganku cukup keras. Bisa kupastikan wajahnya pasti merona sekarang.

"Haaa ..., aku masih bisa mengingat suaramu yang menginginkan aku terus menerus!" sambungku sambil menyurukkan kepalaku ke lehernya.

"Ya! Ppabbo! Yesung-hyung ppabbo!" bertubi-tubi dia melayangkan pukulan kecilnya padaku begitu aku menggodanya.

"Iya, iya! Jangan memukulku terus!" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan memasang wajah cemberut.

"Iiihh!" balasnya, juga menampakkan wajah cemberut.

"Ternyata bulan penuh kenangan kita itu di bulan September!" aku mengalihkan pembicaraan. Menyenderkan tubuhku dan melihat ke langit-langit rumah yang tak begitu tinggi.

"Iya yah! Dan apa hyung tahu? Kita juga mengadopsi Kyunnie di bulan September lho!" dia memeluk leherku dan mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya! Aku masih mengingatnya Yesung-hyung! Kau itu pikun sekali sih!" gerutunya dan memukul dadaku pelan.

"Ya! Jangan mengataiku begitu, chagiya!" balasku.

"Hehe, maaf. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang bulan September lho!" aku terbelalak kaget dan menatap kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya! Ayo, jemput Kyunnie dari rumah Kang in-ssi. Dia pasti main dengan Sungmin! Ayo!" aku melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya, membiarkannya berdiri dan berlari ke kamar kami.

"Iya, iya! Aku siap-siap dulu!" teriaknya dari kamar.

Dan aku? Aku tetap duduk dan kembali menerawang, hingga tak sadar aku menyunggingkan senyumku.

September yang menyenangkan! batinku.

.

.

**###**

**.**

Done!  
My first fanfict ^^

.

**- Park Gi Min -**

**2011 - 09 - 13**


End file.
